lazerteamthemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Zach Spencer
Zach Spencer is one of the major characters of Lazer Team, and one-fourth of the titular team. He is the owner of the particle acceleration gauntlet. Zach is the creator of the name "Lazer Team," including the spelling (with a Z instead of S.) Zach is implied to be the author of the OST and credits song, "L.Z.T (A Hero Like Me)." Profile Lazer Team 1 At the beginning of Lazer Team 1, Zach is recognized as the all-star quarterback of Milford High School. His abilities are highly valued in Milford. He is described as "he has a cannon for an arm, but he struggles with accuracy." After a game, he intrudes upon an afterparty held by the game's losers and Milford's rivals, Ruby Lakes High School. He gets into a fistfight with some of the Ruby Lakes players, which ends when he is removed by Anthony Hagan. When Hagan is driving Zach away from the party, they see illegal fireworks in the distance. Hagan detours to clear up the situation, and on scene one of the fireworks shoots down an alien vessel entering the atmosphere to deliver the suit of power to DETIA. Zach is first to approach the vessel and claims the particle acceleration gauntlet before attempting to claim the repulsor defensive gauntlet, but is then interrupted by Hagan, who in the struggle acquires the repulsor defensive gauntlet. The pieces proceed to bond painfully to the team, and the team are taken by DETIA for training. Zach's training entails using the particle acceleration gauntlet to shoot targets. Zach refuses to turn down the power setting on his piece, resulting in comedically high levels of kickback that launch him long distances (a repeated gag). DETIA then tries to cut the armor pieces off the team, Zach is the only one to kill in self defense (he kills the orderly who tries to corner him.) After Zach, Hagen and Herman have entered Woody's surgery room and panicked about the apparent loss of their limbs, it's revealed through Woody's health scan that Zach has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). Which could explain why Zach was the first to immediately lose interest when Woody was telepathically communicating with them all during training; where he also had trouble bringing his attention back to Woody's words. He is fooled by a worg-possessed Mindy Hagan. At first Zach advocates for avoiding the responsibility of facing the worg, but his opinion is changed from watching newscasts on the topic and seeing people who are scared about the impending apocalypse. Zach attempts to fight the worg on his own, but is stopped from entering the football stadium by the Milford Police Department. He is then picked up by Hagan, who takes everyone to the final battle. Relationships Mindy Hagan Mindy is a romantic interest for Zach. He states that he is admittedly a virgin, but he loves her, and wants to pursue a relationship with her. She expresses affection for him in return, at first a begrudging affection, then more open romantic love. Under control of the worg, Mindy reacts positively to Zach's declarations of love, particularly when he calls her his girlfriend. Anthony Hagan Zach antagonizes Hagan repeatedly throughout the film, but by the end they have a type of respect. Hagan refers to Zach as "kid" repeatedly, indicating a bond of a familial nature between the two, especially considering Zach's interest in Mindy. Woody Johnson Prior to the events of Lazer Team 1, Woody was the water boy for Milford High's football team. In the opening of the film, Zach can be seen laughing after he hits Woody with a football. Later, the two become seemingly partners in crime, eg. Zach saying "I hate it when you have ideas" to Woody. Herman Mendoza Zach and Herman seem to have a similar sense of humor, such that Herman agrees with Zach when Zach talks about how to flirt, and follows up one of Zach's comments to Mindy (about frozen yogurt) with "froyo is tasty." Category:Characters